


Windows to the Soul: Blinded by You

by Catclaw



Category: Jake 2.0
Genre: F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-17
Updated: 2005-07-17
Packaged: 2019-04-06 14:51:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14059335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catclaw/pseuds/Catclaw
Summary: Diane watches and then wonders.





	Windows to the Soul: Blinded by You

Diane watched from the edge of the room as Jake waltzed Sarah around the floor. She often wondered what Jake saw in the vapid blonde, who was so obviously only interested in him when she felt she would benefit from the situation. It was unbelievable that he still pined over her. Jake’s naïve attitude had blinded him to the harsh realities of the world. Even after having spent a year with the NSA, he had retained his humanity and belief in the overall goodness of mankind and along with that was his unwillingness to take a life. It was something that Lou and Kyle often commented on.

She continued watch, not knowing why she refused to look away when what she saw was causing her pain. The whole time she was looking, Jake remained alert. Using his nanite-enhanced senses to scan the room for any possible threat. That was why they were there after all, to make sure that nothing went wrong and to minimise security risks at the mayor’s fundraiser.

It was ridiculous really, the man had eyes that could see for miles and yet he couldn’t see what was right in front of him. Couldn’t see that Diane was perfect for him. Couldn’t see that Diane loved him.

The final strains of the music filled the room and the dance ended. Sighing, Diane turned her back on the dance floor, not wanting to see Jake lead Sarah away.

The start of a haunting melody echoed around the room. Diane jumped as she felt a hand whisper a caress on the back of her neck. Spinning, she came face to grinning face with Jake. Silently, he offered her his hand and smilingly she accepted.

Laying her head on Jake’s shoulders, Diane closed her eyes, savouring the feel of Jake pressed against her, his arms around her waist.  
“I’m not as blind as you think.” He said softly, tightening his arms around her.

Diane raised her head to stare into Jake's eyes, seeing affection and truth reflected there. Lowering his head, Jake pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. In that moment everything else faded away and they were the only ones that existed and Diane prayed that it wasn’t a dream.

Snapping back to reality when Jake pulled away, Diane raised her fingers to her mouth in amazement. It was real and she intended to make every moment count. Who could tell what the future held? But she hoped that hers would be spent with the man currently dancing with her.


End file.
